


girl's talk

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, Best Friends, Bottom Jungeun, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Girls Kissing Girls, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Top Jiwoo, light sex, soft soft soft!, that's about it, they're both in love :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jungeun and jiwoo are soulmates. written in each other's stars.





	girl's talk

**Author's Note:**

> there's this slight, slight nsfw moment. just letting you know! i hope you enjoy!

since the earliest memory in kim jungeun's mind- the bubbly kim jiwoo has always been by her side. she's always been bright, twinkling eyes, and long pigtails while jungeun is the polar opposite. she's quiet, often tired and she doesn't share many words. she's the sun, always tender and moon- often distant.

"you want me to go to ballet class with you?" that's the question that leaves her mouth. they're eight years old, in the second grade and currently having lunch together. jiwoo can't stop giggling about ballet, and how pretty the pastel shoes are. (or flats, whatever they're called.)

the other girl's sparkles. "please? with me? mommy will even take us. she spoke with your mommy and your mommy said that-"

jungeun blinks, almost overwhelmed at how quick the other's speaking. "i don't really like ballet, jiwoo... you know this..."

she pouts, "i don't want to do it alone."

jungeun really thinks about it.

she doesn't like dancing, and she sure as heck doesn't like ballet. if the tallest of the two is serious, all she really likes is watching cartoons while eating cereal. but jiwoo's too cute and she doesn't want to fail her best friend. that's why the first class they go to, jungeun is holding jiwoo's hand tightly. (they look absolutely cute. jiwoo has her peach tutu, while jungeun has a red one.)

\- they eventually ditch ballet.

they're sixteen now, and each of their personalities are blossoming into flowers. kim jiwoo is just as bright, this time with a beautiful voice and she makes way too many squeaky noises for human nature. while jungeun, finally found a love for dance, but not exactly ballet. she keeps being as timid and tired.

"i kissed jungwoo." jungeun says. they're in the practice room, their knees are pressed and they're looking straight into each other. they're talking about everything and anything, like always. jungeun tries hard not to stare hardly.

jiwoo's all wide eyes. "what? why?"

her brown eyes go away, flickering to her shoelaces. she's quiet for a few minutes. "i don't think that boys are for me."

there's silence in a air. and a very confused jiwoo. "huh?"

jungeun feels this ache in her chest. a burning sensation after confessing to this. she feels both relieved, and absolutely terrified. "i-i don't think i like boys." she's untying the knot, "they're not.. they're not what i want. i mean- i'm still young. but, boys... i don't think i like them."

in almost ten years of friendship, jiwoo has never seen jungeun this nervous.

"have you kissed a girl?" that's the question at hand.

and there's a shake of her head.

but there's pink on her cheeks and absolute nerves at hands. even butterflies.

jiwoo puts her hair behind her ear, and she pipes up. she has butterflies too.

"what if you kissed me?"

jungeun's eyes are wide and they're back at jiwoo. she picks up the silence in the entire room, and how many mirrors they are in the studio. how fast her heart thumps and how pretty jiwoo's eye-shadow is.

"you need to kiss a girl... to know. and you're my best friend. i'll kiss you."

jiwoo masks her curiosity with loyalty. she wants to know if she likes girls too- no, she wants to confirms it. she knows that she thinks jungeun is pretty, she knows that she thinks sooyoung is pretty too.

"is she door locked?" jungeun asks, full of fear and anxieties. what if somebody walks in? what if they're seen? the thought of everybody talking horribly about her, makes her hands shake tremendously.

"it is. i double checked." jiwoo says.

. . .

"do you have lip gloss?" jungeun asks nervously, and the tiny girl nods. she reaches for her purse, fiddling through her things and in a second flat, she has her lip gloss in hand. she's nervous, but it's vanilla flavored. so she hands it to the other and jungeun shakily grabs it.

the intimacy in this air, scares the both of them. it's different to what they're used to. they're used to loud laughter, laced fingers and tough nudges. not lip gloss and warm gazes.

she watches how she rolls it on, glossy lips and the brunette can't stop staring at how pretty jungeun is. her cheeks blush red and she looks away.

"ready?" jungeun asks and jiwoo nods.

they both lean, unsure and they eventually kiss. and jungeun wasn't ready for the sparkling emotions she had felt in her being. her eyes were closed shut, and no book she had read - could compare to this lovely feeling.

it felt like butterflies everywhere. from the pit of her stomach, to her gentle lips after jiwoo's touch. the kiss wasn't more than a minute. but it made her realize many, many things. 

one, she liked girls. 

two, this kiss was great.

and three, she liked jiwoo.

they're hesitant to pull apart. both in slight shock. 

"did you like it?" jiwoo asks, minutes after utter silence. jungeun finds herself in a trance. she did, oh god she did. 

 

"i did."

. . . 

"again?"

\- they're eighteen now. they're going on dates, with the excuse of being best friends. they're lacing their fingers together, with a romantic undertone when the lights go off and kissing when the movies starts rolling.

but this can't be labelled as platonic.

they're currently at jiwoo's house, alone and they're agitated. jiwoo is straddling jungeun, her bright yellow bra is for the other's eyes only and their hearts won't stop racing in sync. 

"do you want to do this?" jiwoo asks. her hands are over pink buds, and jungeun's quiet whines seem like euphoria. the way her hips bucks give her an answer, but she wants to be sure. extremely sure. 

"please- jiwoo. yes. i really want this. i want to feel you." her sensitive fingers reach for jiwoo's own, lacing them together. "you're my soulmate. please, i want to be closer, i want to be more. i only want you."

jiwoo whispers and for the first time in forever, she's scared. "you... just want me?"

jungeun stares straight at her, and she knows. jiwoo might not talk about it. but she knows that she's so insecure, she's scared of being too loud, she's scared of being dislike and- 

"you're the love of my life. i know we're young, and you think i'm your best friend- but i love you and... i just want you. you're my soulmate."

they're soulmates. they are. jungeun knows that she's her soulmate when they're touching and it's intimate, they're frightened, but it's all too together perfect. there's soft moans and tender kisses on shoulders. she likes this. she likes jiwoo. no, she loves jiwoo.

afterwards, they're laying on jiwoo's best and they can't stop the string of giggles that leave their mouths. jungeun is resting on jiwoo's chest, drawing fingers on her bare body and she's so content. unlike popular opinion, jungeun liked being taken care of. and jiwoo liked taking care of her. a lot. 

jiwoo kisses the top of her head. gently. but full of love. "my precious. my utter soulmate." 

jungeun only blushes, giggling softly. she doesn't say a word, maybe that's why jiwoo whispers.

"you might not believe me- but there's no beautiful girl more than you." 

-

the duo are twenty-eight now. there's silver bands and they never really called each other girlfriends, but they'll have to get used to calling each other their wives. another pretty word for soulmates.

"i'm not the one that usually talks." jungeun says, fixing the microphone. she's staring at the public, with watery eyes and shaky hands. she's standing in her suit, absolutely elegant, while her flower wife- is sitting down in her beautiful gown. they're currently at the ceremony, having fun.

"jiwoo talks for the both of us. she's a woman of many, many words. while... i lean back, and you know-" she pulls on her braid. "i really don't know what to say. but all i can say is that i really love her. i really care for her. she's been my best friend for years, so many years, and she's been my un-official girlfriend for so damn long. saying the word even seems unnatural." she scratches her neck this time. she's so nervous. (which is strange since she's a dancer.)

"and i-i'm not good with this. jiwoo, you know me. but... i hope you know that i love you so much. i love you and you're my first everything. my first love, my first time, my first best friend, my first girlfriend, my first kiss- well. i'm sorry, jungwoo." she laughs, and jungwoo in the background laughs as well. it's a lighthearted joke, something that makes sense only to the three of them.

"i... could you dance with me? please? before i start crying?" jungeun asks  choked up, and her girlfriend is the one that's crying. well, her wife now. the beautiful jiwoo is gliding her way towards her and they're in each other's embrace. jungeun's forehead is resting on hers. 

the cameras are filming, but they're in their other world. jungeun is whispering, whispering to her beauty and she's so happy. she's so at peace. 

"you're the love of my life. i'm so lucky to have you." they're swaying, horribly, but they're doing it happily. with tears and they're both so happy that it's such a lovely day.

"i love you, kim jungeun."

"and i love you, kim jiwoo."


End file.
